Not So Bright-Eyed, Bushy-Tailed, Rosy-Cheeked
by AbiSnow1998
Summary: Gordon is up to no good, and is in the mood for revenge. So after a night in the jungle, what will his brothers wake up to?


**I have no words. Tumblr did this to me. There, I did it! Inspired by the flower edits on daniellestitt's tumblr. God, what have I done...?**

_**Gordon is up to no good, and is in the mood for revenge. So after a night in the jungle, what will his brothers wake up to?**_

**Yeah, it's based on the new series, set relatively early in International Rescue's time so they may have only been on about 2 missions when I have written this.**

* * *

"Well? What do you think?" Gordon Tracy - Whom some people outside the family will believe to be a mature, grown man since his Olympic victory three years ago.

How horribly wrong they are.

"Gordon, seriously, if you want to save your man cred, I suggest you remove that thing." Alan Tracy was in hysterics, tears of mirth running down his cheeks as he watched his immediate older brother. "I think we confirmed it, Gordon Cooper Tracy, that you are gay."

Gordon had been for a walk, somewhat juxtaposing his normal instinct to go for a swim in either the pool or the ocean, and came across a small yet beautiful clearing. In this clearing were various plants and flowers, and Gordon, in the heat of the moment, decided that now was the best time to relive a pastime he hadn't done since he was seven years old. He found these tropical flowers and built a flower crown. It was yellow and orange and red and he thought it was just plain beautiful, and was very impressed with how it turned out, because in his youth he somehow managed to break them and get remarkably frustrated with himself. This didn't happen, and so set forth to show his brothers his handiwork. He thought Alan would be impressed, since the better portion of Alan's childhood had been spent making these with their mother too. It was clear, by his response, he had not.

Virgil had just walked in, covered in oil and grease and whatever else it was from his working on Thunderbird 2 with Brains. He froze on the spot, unsure whether to laugh or cry at his immediately younger blonde brother. Gordon would have gone to Virgil next, since his artistic brother would surely appreciate delicate art such as this? Apparently not.

"Erm, Gords, is there something you need to tell us?" He smirked. Alan fell out of his seat in response to Gordon's pout.

"It took me forever to do this..." He moaned.

"Yeah well, it's taken us forever to work out your sexuality, apparently." Virgil stepped out of the room with a wide smirk on his face.

"Come on! Please tell me that you aren't impressed with this!"

"Because we're not."

At that moment, a loud _beep_ rang through the living room and the eyes on the portrait of their brother John, on the wall in front of where Gordon was stood next to his late father's desk, instantly glowed and the projected hologram of their only redheaded brother into the centre of the room. John looked prim and proper in his uniform, floating around in anti-gravity meant that the "staying still" part of hologram projections was damn near impossible. John's projection was floating over another hologram, one that he will be floating in front of up on Thunderbird Five. He was looking down at the projection, of what appeared to be a tower, like a radio tower in the middle of a country landscape. The instant this happened, Virgil was back in the room and Scott was not far behind him, uniting the five brothers. Well, four and a hologram.

"International Rescue, I'm -" John looked up for a brief second from his hologram and frowned at his younger brothers. One of them was crying whilst grinning like the Cheshire Cat, the other was watching him for briefing whilst holding what looked to be an intricate yet bigger daisy chain in his hands. "Gordon... what is that?"

Gordon had momentarily forgotten the crown in his hands, and looked down at them.

"Hey John, did'ya hear? Gordon's gay!" Alan piped up. John scoffed.

"Wait, what?" Scott asked, looking at Gordon with a huge grin bore on his face.

_I am so going to kill them_.

"Not the time. What's the situation Thunderbird Five?" Virgil interjected, not looking at either of his brothers.

Gordon was not needed on this mission. A small fighter jet had crashed into a Radio Tower after losing control, presumably sabotage. The pilot had ejected before the crash, but there were three people trapped at the top of the station and had no way of getting down. The weather conditions over in England were horrendous, so a conventional rescue was out of the question and the supports to the tower were quickly depleting, giving them only a few hours to save those people, and Alan was asked to double-crew with Virgil, leaving only the oldest blonde on the island. So instead of going to hide from Grandma's cooking or remaining in the living room to join in on the rescue, Gordon made full use of the "alone" time and bolted from the living room, down past the swimming pool and onto the path towards the beach.

_Well, they say if you can't beat them, join them. So they can't beat me, they will join me instead!_

* * *

The rescue took a lot longer than expected, so when the pilots returned home from the rescue, they plodded straight to bed, taking actually edible leftovers from the kitchen without another word. Gordon had been working until their return, where he remained until all three of them were asleep, and he struck then, and only then.

_I'm gay, am I? Not that there's anything wrong with that, but let me help them have a better understanding of that..._

* * *

"GOR-RDON!"

Gordon was not in the house.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT FISH?!"

"I WILL KILL HIM!"

What the three brothers did not realise, in their anger, was that Gordon had planted his many hidden cameras around the bedrooms and house and was watching his older, and younger, brothers from _elsewhere_.

Scott had opened his eyes at the crack of dawn, as per usual, and ruffled his bed-headed hair to find something foreign intertwined with his own locks of brunette hair. He then became aware of a very strange fragrance in his nostrils, clearing his sinuses and then bolted upright, looking straight into his bedroom mirror and therefore at what foreign object was in his hair. It was a deep pink flower crown. _Pink_. He vaguely recognised the plant from his crack-of-dawn runs along the beach. Scott looked at the rest of his bedroom in wide-eyed horror and let out a guttural roar, realising that all of these _pink flowers_ were not just in his hair, every drawer yawned with at least three of these flowers in each of the cupboards. There were flower chains dangling over his mirror and windows and from the light fixing. Scott leapt to his feet and felt himself step on more of these flowers almost instantly, noticing that his bed and floor was dotted with these somehow beautiful plants. He just didn't appreciate the circumstance.

Virgil had taken a bit longer to arouse than Alan did, but he had awoken to salmon pink flowers (and bore a flower crown) everywhere in his room, just like Scott had. In horror, a little bit of fear and undeniable anger, Virgil also jumped out of bed and stormed towards the door, determination and seeing red guiding him unconsciously to his immediate younger brother's bedroom where he found his other two brothers in a similar state to him.

Alan had shot up when he heard Scott's bellow. He was confused and scared at the sight of orange and yellow flowers strewn across his room, and wondered how the hell Gordon had got in here and done this when Alan normally doesn't sleep through a pin dropping. Alan was angry, but had to hold back laughter when he followed Scott to find Gordon and found him fuming with steam practically coming out of his ears.

"What's going on here?" The other inhabitants of the island had come to investigate the commotion. First it was Tanusha Kyrano, who was fighting back laughter. Brains looked sleepy, yet once he saw the state of the brothers he quickly left, presumably to laugh without facing the wrath of the Tracy's. Grandma didn't hold back on bursting out into hysterics. Grandma had bent over laughing, with her throaty laugh more infuriating to those who were trying not to laugh than the brothers who had been pranked.

"Gordon is what happened!" Scott shouted.

"Well, we did kind of make fun of him for this..." Alan reasoned.

"_Don't you dare condone this!_" Virgil yelled, making Alan cower from his biggest and strongest brother, who could probably knock him out if tested enough, and Gordon had clearly scored full marks in the annoyance scale. "_He is not getting off scot-free!_"

Alan smirked at his pun, stammering his response. "I don't -! I mean, I don't agree with this but -!"

"WHERE IS HE?!"

Gordon thought it wise not to reveal himself at this point. Gordon was currently at the top of a small hill, sat on a low tree branch with his laptop on his knees and a small bag of fruit to feed him for a few hours. He couldn't hold back laughter, but if he was loud enough, they would hear him. Well, they'd have to be outside for that but still. He was only a few hundred yards from the villa.

The search party quickly moved to the outdoors, still in sleepwear and all, and the three brothers furiously searched the nooks and crannies around the pool area. Gordon watched with anticipation, glad he was filming this, for when they would; A, give up, or B, turn on each other. The latter is what happened.

"Yeah, well, he got you pretty good." Tanusha spoke up, arms crossed next to Virgil.

"Don't start. He didn't prank you."

_That's what you think._

"I woke up with this pretty thing on my dressing table." Tanusha produced the salmon pink flower _tiara, _thank you very much, that Gordon had made out of the goodness of his heart. Gordon knew better than to prank the head of security, so left her room very pristine with the only difference being that crown, which he spent forever on trying to get right. It turned out to be the best one that he had made out of all four of them.

_Speaking of, John isn't safe yet._

"Huh, well I'm still gonna kill him."

"Have any of you thought to locate him with technology than mindless bloodthirsty searching?"

"I'd rather be proud of myself when I find him and beat the ever-living-"

"Virgil!" Grandma snapped at Virgil, which blurred out his curse word. But Virgil was on a roll and did not stop to acknowledge his grandmother.

"- out of him!"

Tanusha looked somewhat insulted that he was snapping at her.

"Virgil?" Her voice became dangerously innocent as Virgil turned his back to her. He stopped and shouted "What?" in response.

Tanusha stepped forwards, and with a sudden and surprising right-hook, struck Virgil across the cheeks, knocking him to the ground. Virgil did not move, and Tanusha walked away, rubbing her knuckles in adrenaline and with an air of _don't mess with me_.

"_OH!_" Gordon shouted from his hiding spot at the top of his voice. "_K.O.!_"

Gordon realised his mistake when everyone on his camera feed was looking in the direction he would be at in relation to them.

"Uh oh."

Gordon heard the battle-cries of his brothers from below, and Gordon wasted no time in sprinting away, in need of a better hiding spot.

**This was just a bit of fun... I promise. Nonetheless... review?**


End file.
